


Murphamy Drabbles

by han_cali17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Mild Fluff, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/pseuds/han_cali17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompt inspired drabbles about my two favorite babes, John Murphy and Bellamy Blake. These are direct from my tumblr, queen murphy, and are in canon and au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So Bellamy had a few too many drinks, but what else was he supposed to do when he was surrounded by his best friends, his last exam chucked out the window? It was probably because he usually drank beer and Miller kept handing him odd colored shots while Octavia shouted at him to toss ‘em back.

It had been a successful night; Octavia didn’t throw up, Miller passed out before he could make a fool of himself in front of Monty, and Clarke sobered up enough to drive the girls home. Only if Bellamy had done the same. 

Sadness loomed over him as he stumbled alone towards his decrepit, two bedroom apartment. He usually had his arm slung over Murphy’s shoulder, whispering liquor scented sweet nothings in his ear, hoping that he wouldn’t have to spend the night alone. The only time he found himself in Murphy’s bed was when he was drunk. He cared too much to do the same thing sober. He cared too much about a guy who only cared about finding his next cigarette and surviving. 

Bellamy slumped into the apartment door, he found the right key but was too intoxicated to push it through the lock. When he finally did get it open, he expected to see Murphy sitting on the counter, eating cereal and reading The Tempest. Instead he was gone, doing whatever he does at 4′o clock in the morning, leaving Bellamy to stumble towards his room feeling even lonelier. He pretended not to notice all the clothes and empty bottles of Jack Daniels on the floor. He pretended not to realize that he was partially naked in Murphy’s bed, surrounded by the familiar scent of smoke and musk. Sleep came easy, but the truth hit him hard. 

“Bellamy?”

He turned at the sound of Murphy’s cool voice, and through his bleary eyes Bellamy made out the dark silhouette in the doorway. 

“Try not to drink so much next time, maybe you’ll make it to your own bed,” Murphy laughed, his full figure coming into view. Pale and handsome, he peeled off his shirt and pants, but didn’t sit down on the bed. 

“I thought this was my bed,” Bellamy groaned, rolling onto his elbow to get a better view of Murphy. 

“Oh cut the crap, Bell,” Murphy rolled his eyes, “You think I don’t know what your doing?”

“What am I doing?” Bellamy smirked, but Murphy shook his head and pushed his hair back from his face. 

“You’re using me,” Murphy exhaled his words, as if he’d been holding them in far too long.

Bellamy’s heart dropped, is this what Murphy thought of their nights together?

“Murphy-”

“Shut up, Bellamy!” Murphy’s face was flushed, clearly from anger, “You stumble in here drunk, hoping that I’m feeling just as lonely as you are, and then you act like it never even happened. You go back to your room and we pretend we’re just roommates who don’t give a shit about each other!”

“I don’t pretend!” Bellamy exclaimed, ignoring the pounding in his head, “I think about you all the time, I just don’t know what to do.”

Murphy looked awestruck with his lips parted and eyes burning into Bellamy’s skin. 

“Tell me the truth,” he said flatly.

“The truth is, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“W-what?” Murphy took a step back, trying to process what he had just heard.

“I have to go,” Bellamy mutterer, desperately trying to pull on his clothes before his fear broke him down completely. 

“Bellamy wait,” pleaded Murphy, standing in front of Bellamy who had only managed to get on his pants. 

“I’m terrified too,” he licked his lips and looked down at the floor, “I’ve been in love with you since freshman year, but those nights I thought you were just using me because I was here, because I was convenient.”

“No,” Bellamy sighed, tilting Murphy’s chin so their eyes could meet, “Those nights meant everything to me. You mean everything to me, I was just afraid.”

Murphy opened his mouth but no sound came out, he was too in shock, too entranced by Bellamy’s words. Murphy kissed him, saying what needed to be said without speaking at all. 

“Goddamn it, I love you,” Murphy said breathlessly, only inches away from Bellamy’s lips.

“I love you too,” Bellamy smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The useless sun had just set, meaning Murphy’s shift was finally over, and that it was going to be even colder than it was during the day. He was used to the frigid air on the Ark from when they had to shut down the heat in order to conserve it for the elite stations. Murphy would sit on his Dad’s lap, a book in hand, eagerly flipping the pages as his father read since he never could himself. At least he had someone to keep him warm then; nothing could prepare him for the vengeful, freezing air of Earth. 

He made his usual stop by the canteen for food, getting some extra bowls of mush for those who were still working (he had to kiss up to Raven and Wick if he ever wanted to get a heater). Finishing work and getting a good meal lightened his mood most days, but Murphy had woken up with a certain twist in his stomach that had him agitated before he even reached the mechanic station. 

Walking rather quickly, he didn’t notice Monty sitting in the doorway and tripped right over him, sending himself, and the food, flying. 

“Goddamn it!” He growled, barely catching his breath before storming at the smaller boy.

“Look what you made me do, you little shit!” 

Monty got up in an attempted to apologize, but stood petrified under Murphy’s bloodthirsty gaze. 

“Damn Murphy,” Raven scoffed, limping over with Wick at her heels, “Chill out.”

“Chill out?” He hissed at Raven, “I’m freezing my ass off! Where’s my fucking heater?”

“It’s not finished yet,” Raven crossed her arms, “Heating wires don’t grow on trees you ass-!”

“What’s going on?” said the familiar voice of Bellamy Blake, who stood leaning his elbow against the doorway and glaring at Murphy in a way that made his skin prickle. 

“Monty over here made me spill everyone’s food,” Murphy spat, sending Monty an accusatory glare.

“I didn’t mean too!” Monty rose his hands in defense. 

“I’m not making you a heater anymore by the way,” Raven said, pushing past Murphy and through the door, “Come on Wick, let’s get dinner.”

Wick looked back at Murphy and shrugged before chasing down Raven. He always followed her around like a puppy dog. 

“I hate that I have to do this but Murphy, apologize.” Bellamy said with his arms crossed, looking down at Murphy like he was a little kid. 

“Are you kidding?” Murphy shouted, finally stepping back from his place over Monty and glaring at Bellamy.

“I worked my ass of all day, got food for other people out of the goddamn goodness of my heart, and Monty fucking spilled it! It’s too goddamn cold outside and now   
Raven won’t even make me heater! Someone better apologize to me!”

“You’re being dramatic,” Bellamy took a step closer while giving Murphy his classic smirk. 

“No, I’m not! Monty, apologize!” 

Murphy couldn’t tell if it was the anger he felt, or the closeness between him and Bellamy that suddenly made his cheeks feel warm. Glancing from Bellamy’s laughing eyes   
to his lips confirmed it was the latter.

“Um…” Monty stuttered.

“I swear to god Monty! You little piece of shit, if you don’t-”

“Shut up, Murphy!” groaned Bellamy.

“If you want me to shut up, come over here and make me!” Murphy could feel the flames inside him rising, with his fists clenched he was ready to burn Bellamy’s perfect jaw. 

But the response he was expecting didn’t come. Instead Bellamy closed the remaining space between and took Murphy’s flushed cheeks in his palms, swooping in before Murphy had a moment to think. 

The tension in the air suddenly froze, the only thing Murphy was aware of was the beating in his ears and Bellamy’s warm lips, fighting against his own. Murphy lifted his hands, but Bellamy pulled away, leaving Murphy dumbfounded with his arms reaching out in front of him. 

“Sorry Monty,” Murphy sighed while wiping his mouth, trying desperately to cover his blushing cheeks, “It was an accident.”

Monty just nodded and bit his lips to conceal a grin, “I’m just gonna, uh, get back to work.”

“Good idea,” Bellamy nodded without taking his eyes off of Murphy.

“Uh,” Murphy ran his hands through his hair, “I should-”

“You should really shut up,” Bellamy smiled before leaning in again. 

Murphy sighed into the kiss, finally wrapping his arms around Bellamy and tightening his fingers around his curls. He needed to get angry more often, if this is how they were going to end.


	3. Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has timers counting down to the moment they meet their soulmate, everyone except Murphy, whose timer broke when the Dropship collided with Earth.

_58:45_

It had to be a malfunction, there was no way that Murphy’s soulmate would come walking into his solitary cell in the next hour. Unless his soulmate was the guard taking him to get floated, which would really suck, but Murphy was used to shit like that.

His mother’s screams and liquor scented curses made him give up on fate a long time ago. He didn’t care about the timer anymore, either way he was going to die, and fate always found a way to screw him over. 

So he was a little more than surprised to find himself and 99 other delinquents on their way to the ground. Maybe fate was cutting him some slack, but of course the metal band embedded into his arm broke from the impact and Murphy was left to find his destiny on his own. 

It was something he had no experience doing, but he found that the best way to survive was by feeding off the top dog. And the Alpha established himself early, with a gun, a righteous voice, and some freckles.

It was only natural that Bellamy Blake became their leader, and only natural that John Murphy became his second.

 _“We don’t need them!”_ The scream rang out through the camp. Murphy came running and found Clarke standing face to face with Bellamy.

“Yes, we do! The timers are our last connection to the Ark,” Clarke pleaded, turning towards the crowd of onlookers, “Without us everyone we know will die! They need to know that the Earth is survivable,!”

“So they can come down here and treat us like dirt again?” Bellamy hissed, “I don’t think so.”

There was a chorus of cheers as Clarke stormed away, for the first time since coming to the ground Murphy truly felt his instincts. Clarke needed the wristbands to radio the Ark. Maybe this is what Fate wanted. 

“Here,” he said, while dropping his broken timer on the ground of her tent.

“Murphy-?” 

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” he said before she could say anything else. He didn’t feel bad about going behind Bellamy’s back to help the Princess. The thing was broken anyway.

Bellamy had seen the timers go off. He knew the power of fate and trusted it as he snuck his way onto the dropship. 

_09:03_

He knew fate would find him, so he went looking for Octavia instead. The next time he looked at his timer was before he went to bed beside Roma and another girl with a name already forgotten. 

It had stopped. He glanced at the girls but theirs were still ticking away, waiting and waiting for presumably the most important moment of their lives. 

If it truly were important Bellamy would’ve known the moment they locked eyes that they were destined to ride through this hell together. But he had seen 100 new faces and not one of them remained distinctly in his mind. He always thought that you didn’t even need timers to know, but maybe love didn’t work like that. Maybe the Ground had changed his fate. 

_“Screw fate!”_ He would shout to the crowd of delinquents, desperate for something to believe, _“Screw fear! I’m telling my own goddamn story!”_

But he still found himself looking at the wrists of passerby’s. He had almost seen everyone’s timer, some still going, and some broken. The only person who remained a mystery was Murphy. 

Every once in awhile they would go out hunting just the two of them, though they did much more talking than hunting.

“Talk any louder and we won’t be the ones hunting anymore,” Murphy smirked at Bellamy as they walked lazily through the trees. 

“Smirk at me like that I’ll punch you in the face,” Bellamy replied, with a laugh in his eyes. 

“Hey is that a... door?” 

Murphy pointed to a hatch on the ground.

“What the hell?” Bellamy muttered, kneeling down, “It’s locked.”

“Better unlock it,” Murphy said with a little too much concern in his voice. 

“Why-“ Bellamy turned around to see yellow fog rushing through the trees.

_“Fuck.”_

Bellamy yanked at the handle but it wouldn’t budge. Finally he kicked it with his boot and they fell in on top of each other right as the fog enveloped them. 

“Ugh,” Bellamy groaned, pushing Murphy off of him.

“Thanks for breaking my fall Bell,” he said with a smirk in his voice.

“Thanks for breaking my fucking back.”

Bellamy sat up, his spine feeling no better than a burnt match, and tried to make sense of the darkness.

He reached across the ground. Cold, concrete. Then there was a wall, and something square, and then something clinked. A bottle?

“Can you see anything?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah,” Murphy huffed, “I can see everything clearly in the pitch dark, weren’t we all genetically engineered to do that?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle like object, his hands leading the way through the bunker. He basically felt the whole layout of the small 6x6 room before his hands collided with John Murphy.

“Watch it!” He hissed as Bellamy slid down the wall so he was sitting next to him. There shoulders pressed together with a sort of undistinguishable warmth that made Bellamy, the powerful talker, short of words.

“Looks like we’ll be in here for awhile.” Murphy sighed after a minute.

“Then I guess we can relax a bit,” Bellamy grinned as he handed the bottle to Murphy. He twisted the cork and Bellamy heard him gulping for a moment too long.

“Oh shit,” Murphy winced, the unfamiliar alcohol burning its way through his stomach where his judgment and filters were kept. 

After a couple more shots Murphy wasn’t sure if he even had filters, or a stomach, anymore. 

“So how were the ladies back on the Ark?” Murphy said, surprisingly starting the drunken banter. 

“Ladies?” Bellamy’s voice danced on high note. 

“Yeah, ladies,” Murphy almost laughed, “You go to pound town with Roma and that other girl like every night.”

“Did you just say ‘pound town’!?”

“Yeah?” Murphy grabbed the bottle back, “Is that not a thing?”

“It’s definitely not a thing,” Bellamy laughed tilting his head dangerously close to Murphy’s, “But you’re wrong about just girls.”

Murphy furrowed his brows, barely able to make out the silhouette of Bellamy’s hair. 

“Oh,” Murphy inhaled, taking another hot swig, “I’m intrigued.”

“It was nothing big. I had a couple flings with other guards but I never really saw the point. None of them were ‘the one’,” Bellamy sighed and tilted his head back against the wall, “Sometimes I hate this Timer bullshit.”

“More like all the time,” Murphy agreed. “Sometimes I just don’t wanna know, ya know? Sometimes I wanna pretend I’m a step ahead of Fate.”

“Who knows,” Bellamy bumped Murphy’s shoulder, “Maybe you are.”

“I doubt it,” Murphy groaned, “I’ve been locked up basically my whole life. I don’t even know who I want in pound town.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh into Murphy’s shoulder, stifling his giggles in Murphy’s jacket.

“Why do you even keep yours?” Murphy asked.

Even though he couldn’t see, Murphy knew that Bellamy was looking straight at him. 

“Because I wanna know,” Bellamy’s tone hardened, “My timer stopped after the crash, I’m not exactly sure when. But whoever I’m supposed to be with is down here and I just need to figure out who it is.”

“Well, if Fate works the way it always does you’re destined to find them. With or without your timer.”

Murphy couldn’t see, but it was almost as if he could feel Bellamy smiling. 

“So what about you?” He asked, “I’ve never even seen you wear yours.”

“That’s because it broke during the crash… well, it stopped, and I just didn’t see a point.”

Bellamy didn’t answer, he just stared at the soft shadow of Murphy that sat in front of him. 

“You good Blake?”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head but still remained silent. 

“Damn, how drunk are you?”

“Pretty damn drunk,” Bellamy whispered, his words quietly enveloped Murphy, “And pretty damn happy.”

“Because my timer broke and I don’t even know where pound town is?” Murphy joked.

“No,” Bellamy laughed, letting his voice drop, “I think I know who my soulmate is.”

“Wha-?”

But before Murphy could interfere Bellamy closed the inches between them and was on Murphy’s lips, gripping his knotted hair and pale neck. Murphy moaned in surprise before letting the alcohol induced fire rage inside him, pulling Bellamy deeper into the kiss. 

So maybe Fate wasn’t all bad, Murphy thought, but Bellamy Blake definitely was. And maybe pound town was in a radiation proof bunker, with a population of two.


End file.
